An accepted engagement
by wolfiegirl93
Summary: COMPLETE What happens if Elizabeth accepted Yuuri’s offer to become Wolfram’s fiancé? What happens if Yuuri finally comes to realize his feelings for the blonde soldier? Please Read and Review! YUURAM
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** An engagement accepted  
**Author:** thecoolestgirlalive  
**Assisted:** Jeff91  
**Rated:** T  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own KKM

**Summary:** What happens if Elizabeth accepted Yuuri's offer to become Wolfram's fiancé? What happens if Yuuri finally comes to realize his feelings for the blonde soldier?

**Warnings:** Contain parts of Episode 45 and rude languages.

**Author's notes**: Ok, I know most of chapter one would be based on exactly what happened in episode 45. However I have changed the part after the duel and that would be where my real story starts. Please forgive me if I wrote too much on the anime but it's part of my story so I'm slightly changing the story. I hope you would still read on.

**Chapter 1:** Goodbye Wolfram

_-YUURAM-_

Yuuri watched eyes wide as she glowed red. He still couldn't believe Elizabeth tricked him just to see her childhood brother. What was worst, he couldn't believe that Wolfram proposed to her! Slapping her cheek for no reason, I mean what was that all about?!

She grew angrier as she summoned her magic powers, calling for her secret technique. She blabbed about her secret technique skills and it made Yuuri scared out of his wits and fell to the ground. He had never heard that kind of technique before. It was new. As the magic grew stronger and she was about to release it, a sword appeared between Elizabeth and Yuuri. Both were shocked when they saw Wolfram standing in the middle of them both, eyes narrowed, glaring at Elizabeth.

"I do not plan to interfere with the match…" Wolfram started. Yuuri could feel his anger in those words and somehow felt uncomfortable. Although Wolfram's back was facing him, he could feel the blonde's eyes burning. The next words snapped Yuuri out of his thoughts.

"But, at the moment, I am Yuuri's subject…" Elizabeth looked at her childhood brother in shock. What got both Yuuri and her attention were his next words. "I must protect this wimp." Elizabeth felt tears welling up in her eyes but stood strong. The glare Wolfram gave her told her everything. His love for Yuuri was strong and she knew it. She stared into his eyes, searching, trying to find something that showed what he felt for her, but to no avail. She then knew that Wolfram had no feelings towards her. She narrowed her eyes in pain.

"It's all lies. The truth is that you saved His Majesty because you like him, right?" she began. Saying those was like speaking with ten daggers down your throat. She didn't stop or wait for an answer. "If so, then you should just have to say it clearly!" she shouted. No reaction. Wolfram just stood there. He didn't move, he didn't flinch or frown. He was standing staring at her like a statue. Elizabeth felt her heart tearing apart and she couldn't bear to look at him. Her hands were shaking.

Yuuri, still on the floor, looked at Elizabeth then to Wolfram. He didn't sense any sign of guilt or pain in his fiancé. Had Wolfram really forgotten about his proposal?

"_Elizabeth came because you ditched her." Yuuri told Wolfram during their hard training the night before. Wolfram ignored his words._

"_That's not related. She's just a childhood friend!" he said impatiently. All Wolf wanted to do was to prepare Yuuri for the duel the next day. Yuuri wasn't buying it and shouted back._

"_Then why did you slap her cheek?!" Wolfram just stared at him. Yuuri was sweating. Probably by the training. Wolfram was silent for a while trying to come up with something. However he came up empty._

"_I've forgotten." He replied simply. Yuuri was shocked. _

"_Forgotten?" He looked slightly away from Wolfram and lowered his voice. "I think you like that girl." All he received was a cold death glare from his fiancé. _

Yuuri was drifted back to reality when he heard a sharp cry. It was Elizabeth. She charged up to Wolfram and swung her sword. Wolfram dodged it as if he suspected her to charge at him. They were fighting…for love! Yuuri watched silently as the two blonde fought with each other. Her cries were dreadfully painful and Wolfram didn't seem to care. It hurt Yuuri to see her like this. He heard Cheri-sama just barely at her seat.

"You really loved Wolfram, didn't you?" she said. Yuuri turned his attention back to Wolfram and Elizabeth and felt he needed to end this. Fast.

Elizabeth panted hard. She couldn't seem to touch Wolfram, not that she wanted to. Her heart couldn't take the pain. Her only love was engaged to the Maou and he had forgotten about her. She then remembered their little dinner when Wolfram chose Yuuri not her. She was numb and she couldn't believe her ears. Wolfram chose the Maou, a man, not her, a woman! She blamed the maou himself for erasing his memory of her but now she realized that no matter what she did, Wolfram would never remember her. Somehow she felt like this had nothing to do with the heika since he wanted to withdraw from the fight.

"Even though I've always loved you, even though you were my very own Onii-sama…" Wolfram's eyes widened when she began her sentence. A memory of him slapping her cheek came to him. His was snapped out of his thought when she called him.

"This is the end…" she said. Wolfram relaxed a little. 'She's finally going to stop this nonsense.' He thought to himself proudly. But then he denied his thought when he caught the sight of fire on her sword. He then knew she was going to kill him.

"If you will not be mine, I'd rather…" Yuuri too knew what she was going to do. He silently told them to stop but no one heard him. If he didn't do something right then, he knew Wolf would die. He talked more but stopped when he realized no one was actually paying attention. The fire-lion roared and charged at Wolfram. Yuuri reacted and leaped into the air. Just in time to blocked Wolf and changed into the Maou, the magistrate of love. He looked towards Wolfram ready to speak with him. Wolf's eyes told the Maou that he was surprisingly shocked. He shrugged it off and started his speech. "You, regardless of how that matter happened during your childhood, to break off an engagement with a young lady is sinful beyond all else." Wolfram was stunned.

The maou turned to Elizabeth. "Also, you over there, your feelings are quite natural. However, drowning in your feelings and causing a disturbance is an obvious crime." He then turned to look at both of them. "Therefore, I declare judgment on both parties. The two of you, I order you to go on a date!"

Elizabeth and Wolfram both have the same expression on their face. Both shocked at what the Maou had said. Wolfram the most. He knew the Maou was controlling all this not Yuuri but, the Maou was also a part of Yuuri right? Yuuri wanted Wolfram to go on a date with a girl he always treated as a sister? His thoughts were gone as he heard his mother clapping. She was happy? Wasn't she the one that wanted her little baby to marry the heika? Why was she so happy? He didn't understand anything anymore. He saw Elizabeth kneeling before the majesty but he was just too shocked to do anything. He was frozen and no one seemed to care. He found himself moving when the Maou was gone and Yuuri fell to the ground. "Yuuri!" was all he could say.

_-YUURAM-_

Minutes passed and Wolfram heard groaning. He knew Yuuri had come to but couldn't seem to turn his head. His back was facing both Elizabeth and Yuuri. He heard Yuuri gasped and smiled to himself. 'That wimp…' was all he could think of. His smile disappeared when Yuuri seemed cheerful. "I probably lost right?" Wolfram heard. He narrowed his eyes when he heard the next words.

**(Ok, now is where my story starts! ENJOY!)**

"From now on, you are officially Wolfram's fiancée. I'll leave him to you." Wolfram felt his heart squeeze. He knew those words hurt him. He knew Yuuri never thought of him as his fiancé and was willing to give him to someone else, no matter if Yuuri wanted to marry Elizabeth before Wolfram destroyed their dinner. He heard Elizabeth gasp and knew she was happy. Wolfram however wasn't. 'Yuuri you wimp… You idiot…You cheater!' he kept repeating in his head.

Elizabeth was so happy, her heart was pounding really fast and she felt butterflies in her tummy. She never knew the heika was soft and kind. She bowed down and tears flowed down her eyes. "Oh, thank you HEIKA. Thank you!" Yuuri chuckled nervously and waved his hands around.

"Now that's settled, Wolfram. Would you do the honors of showing the young lady here to her ro-" Yuuri stopped in mid-sentenced when he saw Wolfram's back still facing them. He frowned at the sight of this.

"Now, now Wolfram. Why don't you show some respect to your future wife?" Wolfram stiffened at those words but did nothing. Yuuri growled loud enough for Elizabeth to hear.

"Heika, please do not worry about my room for a while. I've already seen my room since I've slept in it last night." Yuuri gave another innocent nervous chuckle and scratched his head.

"Well then, I guess both of you need some time together, you know, romance…" Yuuri drifted off planning the new fiancé's outing or date as he called it. Elizabeth was extremely happy to have her onii-chan back. They settled on a little grassland just outside the castle just in case they were ambushed.

"Then it's settled! Right, Wolfram. Prepare the horses!" Yuuri turned towards Wolfram. The prince didn't move, hands still on his hips and not facing them. It was as if he wasn't there or he was a statue.

"Wolfram von Bielefelt!" Yuuri shouted. Wolfram whirled around angrily and that was when Yuuri saw it. His emerald eyes, those beautiful eyes were darker and filled with emotions.

"What the hell do you want?" Wolfram yelled. Elizabeth gasped and stood up.

"Onii-chan?" she asked. Wolfram gritted his teeth at those words and glared at her.

"My name is Wolfram von Bielefelt!" he tried to say through his teeth. Elizabeth hugged herself. Never in her life has she seen Wolfram so angry like this. Yuuri saw her respond and frowned. He stood up and smiled warmly at Elizabeth. Before he was able to speak, Greta came out of no where.

"Yuuri! Are you ok?" Yuuri hugged his adopted daughter and nodded. An idea popped into his head.

"Say, Elizabeth. Would you accompany Greta for a while? Both of you should get to know each other." Elizabeth bowed and kneeled down coming face-to-face with Greta. Both girls started talking while Yuuri walked towards a fuming Wolfram.

"Wolfram. That's no way to treat your-" He didn't have time to finish. Wolfram squeezed his eyes shut.

"She's not my FIANCE!" Elizabeth, Greta and Yuuri looked towards Wolfram in shock. Elizabeth felt her heart sink.

"Onii-chan…" she whispered. Yuuri frowned at this and grabbed Wolfram's hand.

"Yes she is. She's your future wife because I say so… Now treat her like it or deal with me." Wolfram had never seen Yuuri like this. Wolfram felt something stabbing his throat and his vision became blurry. He knew he was crying as he felt tears rolling down his cheek.

"That's just it, isn't it…" he painfully forced the words out. Yuuri stared at him in confusion. Wolfram squeezed his fist until he felt his fingernails biting into his palm, making it bleed.

"You've always wanted something like this to happen, didn't you?!" Yuuri tensed at the sudden attack.

"Wolf?" Wolfram was panting hard. Although Wolfram was hiding part of his feelings in his heart, Yuuri could tell that the fiery blonde was seriously hurt…by him.

"All this time… You were thinking of a way to get rid of me, weren't you? Well now that Elizabeth is here, you've finally managed to." Yuuri was speechless.

"Wolfram…It's not that. It's just that it'll be better to…"

"To date and marry a girl? Yes it is better since we can have children, but… Have you ever thought of anyone but yourself? Oh wait… you have! You've thought of everyone here in Shin Makoku! Everyone, but me…" his last words were soft, barely audible. Yuuri felt guilty. He couldn't deny the truth in it.

"Wolfram. It's not that I don't care for you. It's just… An engagement is kind of a serious relationship between two people, you know. I don't… I'm not ready for-"

"You're not ready…Heika?" Yuuri felt a sharp pain stabbing through his heart when Wolfram said that. Heika? What was that about?

"What's with the Heika?" Yuuri asked. Wolfram felt irritated at the sentence. Before he could retort, Greta answered for him.

"Wolfram cannot call you Yuuri anymore because he's… not your…" she faltered. She couldn't say it. Yes, she _was_ happy for Elizabeth and Wolfram. But seeing the look on Wolfram's face, her heart filled with sorrow for him.

"Wolfram, please don't cry. I'll be here always!" she said, trying to make his father smile. However, all she received as he faced her was a sad, empty smile. She felt hurt.

"Thanks, Greta. But not everyone would be here for me." Wolfram bowed to Yuuri and walked towards Elizabeth.

"Come. Let's go out like you wanted." Elizabeth smiled happily at Wolfram's sudden change and hugged him. Wolf wiped his tears and hugged her back. He took one last look at Yuuri and bowed again.

"Heika, I will return shortly. Please take care of my Greta for me and I hope you will someday find a nice, suitable girl to be your bride." he said cheerfully. It may seem cheery, but Yuuri could feel the pain masked behind the words. As he watched Wolfram and Elizabeth walk off, he receive one last message from the blonde prince.

_Yuuri, the Wolfram von Bielefelt you once knew and shattered is gone. Enjoy yourself, your majesty._

"Wolfram…" was all Yuuri could say.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** An engagement accepted

**Author:** thecoolestgirlalive

**Rated:** T

**Disclaimer**: I do not own KKM

**Summary:** What happens if Elizabeth accepted Yuuri's offer to become Wolfram's fiancé? What happens if Yuuri finally comes to realize his feelings for the blonde soldier?

**Warnings:** Contain parts of Episode 45 and rude languages.

**Author's notes: **Ok, thank you for those you reviewed my story. I also would like to thank those people who put this story on their favourite and alert list. It really made me happy. There's gonna be a few Japanese words here. Please mind the errors…

**Japanese translation:  
**Heika- your/his majesty  
Baka- idiot

**Chapter 2: **

_-YUURAM-_

A month has past and everyone in the castle was happy. Everyone, but three. Yuuri Shibuya watched the blonde prince walking in the gardens with his fiancé. He was happy for them, but the expression Wolfram always gave him was a sign of sadness and pain. He knew he had hurt the prince but there's nothing he could do.

He let out a big sigh and walked towards his bed. Since the day Wolfram accepted Elizabeth as his fiancé, Yuuri felt lonely. Every dinner when he saw them together, it makes Yuuri uncomfortable and he nearly puked once!

Conrad wasn't around to play baseball with him anymore since he and Gwendal were too caught up in finding the four boxes. He also couldn't hang with Günter since he was also caught up in studying the boxes footsteps. Greta wasn't around as she prefers to hang with Anissina or Wolfram since they know more about the land than he does.

Yuuri let out another sigh and got up. He needs to find something to do before he explodes.

_-YUURAM-_

Wolfram von Bielefelt smiled at his fiancé. She was pretty he has to admit but, somehow his mind was still stuck onto that wimp. She looked at their bedroom window and caught a sight of black hair. "Yuuri…" he whispered.

"Did you say something, onii-chan?" Wolfram turned to face his fiancé and smiled slightly.

"Nothing. Just mumbling how beautiful the weather is." Elizabeth linked her arms with Wolfram and sighed deeply.

"You make it sound like a bad thing." She said and closed her eyes. Wolfram closed his as well and frowned.

"Is it not? Something bad will happen anyway. I wonder how the wimp is doing." Elizabeth slapped him lightly and frowned.

"You have no right to call his majesty in such rude words, onii-chan!" Wolfram rolled his eyes and looked up at the window again.

'Yuuri, you wimp. I will never forgive you!'

_-YUURAM-_

Dinner came and everyone was eating. Wolfram looked at Yuuri and frowned. He had been avoiding Yuuri for nearly a month now and judging by the look on the maou's face, he was too.

The blonde prince took one last bite and took a sip from his drink. He stood up and bowed to Yuuri and walked out of the room. Even though Elizabeth is his fiancée, they didn't share and room. He moved back to his own room. Elizabeth had tried to sleep in his room with him but Wolfram refused. The first time she tried to was 2 days after the duel. He remembered shouting to her that Yuuri was the only one who can sleep with him. Elizabeth was hurt for a whole day after that and Wolfram was scolded by Yuuri himself. He recall those words.

"_I am not yours anymore, Wolfram von Bielefelt! Elizabeth is, not me! Leave me out of this since I am no longer your fiancé!"_

"Stupid wimp!" he shouted and punched the wall. Unshed tears were seen. "Don't you know how much I loved you? How much I had cared for you? Now here I am, thrown to another girl that I never loved, all because of you! You idiot, you wimp!"

"Stop calling me a wimp!" Wolfram opened his eyes and gasped. He turned around as fast as he could to meet those black eyes. He felt a blush creep up his cheek, but was glad it was Yuuri who heard it, not Elizabeth.

"Yuuri…" he was speechless. Yuuri soften as he saw those watery tears walked up to the prince. They stood there for a long time, not speaking, not moving. It ended with Yuuri wrapping his arms around Wolfram's neck.

"Wolfram. All I want was to make us both happy. That's why I-" he wasn't given a chance to finish. Wolfram pushed him away and growled.

"Do you think this is the best way? Think wimp, think! It's only making you happy! Do you think I am happy to live with my so-called fiancé who once was my sister?! Do you think I will stop loving you and love her? Yes, Yuuri I do. I love you until I hate you! You gave me away like I was a broken doll or something! You may think you are sharing things with people and are making peace but you're not! There is no peace between us anymore Yuuri!" Yuuri was speechless. He didn't know what to say. He knew Wolfram loved him but he never took it seriously. Now he had cause the prince so much pain it hurt him as well.

"Wolfram…I don't-"

"Leave me alone!!" Wolfram ran off trying his best to stay strong, but failed. Tears fell from his eyes and his knees felt weak. "Yuuri…you wimp…"

_-YUURAM-_

Yuuri lay down on his bed, mind focused only on Wolfram. He couldn't believe what was happening. He thought the blonde gave up on him but he was wrong.

"_All this time… You were thinking of a way to get rid of me, weren't you?" _

"I wasn't, Wolfram. I just want what's best for you…" he replied.

"_To date and marry a girl?"_

"Yes…"

"_Do you think this is the best way? Think wimp, think! It's only making you happy!"_

Yuuri sighed and got up. He always have known that the blonde was very emotional and sensitive but hearing that it was him that made him like this, it just hurts.

"_There is no peace between us anymore Yuuri!"_

"WOLFRAM!" he shouted and tore his pillow. He felt pain, he felt guilt, and he felt weak. He has lost a good friend. He had lost his fiancé.

_-YUURAM-_

"Stupid wimp! Stupid wimp! Stupid wimp!" Wolfram threw his pillow onto the floor and lay on his bed. He was tired, tired of waiting for the king and wished Yuuri would love him the same way. However, everything seems different after Elizabeth came back to his life.

He never loved her and he never knew how to propose that time. It was an accident! An accident…

'Just like when yuuri proposed to me…' he told himself. Wolfram groaned and felt tears rolled down his cheek.

"Crying onii-chan?" Wolfram gasped and sat up finding Elizabeth leaning at the balcony.

"How did you get in here?" he asked shocked while wiping his tears, embarrassed to show weakness in front of a girl. Elizabeth rolled her eyes and walked towards him.

"The door was never locked. Speaking of wimp, does the heika mean that much to you, my dear fiancé?" she said coldly.

Wolfram sighed and looked into her purple eyes. "Look, first off. It's Wolfram. Second. Yuuri heika is a wimp, he's not mine…" he paused and took a deep breath.

"You're mine…" he said closing his eyes. Elizabeth gasped happily and hugged the blonde prince.

"Wolfram!" she sighed dreamingly. Wolfram hugged her back while looking at the night sky. He forced himself not to cry and to do so he frowned.

'Wimp. You'll always be my wimp!' he shouted in his head. Suddenly the weight on his chest became heavier signing Elizabeth fell asleep. He groaned and placed her on his bed. He sat down next to her but didn't lie down.

"You can sleep here. But I am not." He said and headed towards the door. "Only Yuuri can be near me…" he said letting a tear drop down. He stood strong and closed the big door. 'Yuuri…baka'

_-YUURAM-_

"HEIKA!!!!!!!" Wolfram followed the loud cry to find Günter screaming around. He knew the grey-haired man loved Yuuri but never gave a thought about it since Yuuri felt strange around him. Wolfram saw Günter running around in circles and saw a black haired boy walking towards him in his blue pyjamas, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"Günter?" the boy asked. Günter sighed happily and hugged the boy. Wolfram felt himself boiled by cooled himself down. He was no longer Yuuri's fiancé.

"I have just received news from Raven! He has decided to let the two engaged couple marry in a week time!" both Wolfram and Yuuri's eyes were huge.

"What?" Both of them said. Wolfram fell to the floor shocked. He was going to get marry in a week time! This wasn't happening. "What?" he repeated again, still sitting on the floor.

"Marry in a week time?" Yuuri asked Günter again. Günter nodded and clapped his hand.

"I know the man has clearly quickened their wedding day but it doesn't matter right, heika?" Yuuri placed a hand on his forehead and looked around in panic.

"No way! I won't let it!" he shouted furiously.

Wolfram looked at Yuuri, hope in his eyes. Did his lover just say he would not let them marry in a week time? He stood up smiling happily.

"How can we prepare everything in just a week time?! Oh man! We got to make this wedding the best…no…the greatest wedding ever!" Yuuri shouted worriedly.

Wolfram's smile dropped. He felt tears well up inside him. No, he couldn't cry, not again! He looked away from them and leaned on a pillar next to him. He slowly lowered himself and sat on the ground, hugging his leg.

"Elizabeth would be happy…" Günter said. "And so will his Excellency." Yuuri's smiled dropped as well.

"Oh no, wolfram…" he whispered to himself. He was lucky that Günter was busy paying attention to himself. Yuuri walked backwards making an excuse to leave the older man and ran off. He spotted Wolfram on the floor hugging himself.

"Wolf?" he asked scared. He knew Wolfram heard them right then and recalled his reaction.

"I'm getting married in a week time, heika. Only seven days to go till you are finally free from me. Excited?"

Yuuri felt guilty. "_How can we prepare everything in just a week time?! Oh man! We got to make this wedding the best…no…the greatest wedding ever!"_

"Wolfram. Just now, I didn't mean what I said. I was…you know… I'm a happy guy. I support soon-to-be-married couples and…"

"And even though you're too blind to see their feelings, you'll support them no matter what. Heika, that's expected from you. It's who you are. No one can change that in you." Yuuri was speechless.

"Wolf, that's not what I meant!" Wolfram stood up and bowed to Yuuri.

"Thank you for supporting me and Elizabeth, your majesty. I must be on my way to tell my future wife the good news…" his words were cold, were empty.

Wolfram started to head off, but a hand caught him. "Wolf. This is not what you want is it? Please, don't hide it in you. If you don't want to marry her then…"

"Then what? Dump her? Leave her? Yuuri, then what? I can go back to your life? Think Yuuri, think! The only person I would want to be with is you! Don't you get it. Since the first duel fight we had I find you attractive! Yuuri. No one has ever made me feel like this. Happiness, anger, jealousy, frustration, sadness, calm, relaxed, impatient… all at the same time! But now I am not yours anymore, all I feel is emptiness, sadness, loneliness, anger! And don't you dare think about pitying me, Yuuri Heika! I hate being pitied on." With that, Wolfram turned around, eyes full of tears. He then walked away never facing back.

"Wolfram von Bielefelt, stop right there now!" Wolfram stopped moving stunned. He turned around to see Yuuri looking down at the floor, hands firmly clenched by his sides. Wolfram couldn't see his eyes but saw a few tears falling to the ground. Yuuri was crying.

"You were known as a selfish brat to me before. But when I came hear, I heard people talking about your sudden change in attitude. I was happy that you were finally more open and kind to people. But now? Why can't you love Elizabeth? I did! I thought she was pretty! But I gave her to you didn't I? I want you to have her! I don't want you to fall for me. You know why? Because I can't do this. I can't love a guy. It's scary to just come to your world and become engaged to a guy, especially when he keeps calling me a wimp! I just want Elizabeth to be happy, I also want myself to be happy. I'm trying my best to make all of us happy, Wolfram. I really am!"

Wolfram stepped back all little when he saw Yuuri glow.

"I just don't know how to make you happy. You're always mad at me, calling me a wimp and a cheater it's hard to tell you how much I cared for you. I tried, I really did. But… I am not GAY!" Wolfram felt a million daggers going through his heart.

"Yuuri… heika… I understand. I know you're not gay. Fine, I'll marry Elizabeth. As long as it keeps you from being gay or sad." With that Wolfram bowed and walked off, numb all over.

"It must have been love, but I guess it's over now." Yuuri whispered silently still watching the retreating Wolfram.

"I love you, Wolfram von Bielefelt. But I can't… It's the best way. Elizabeth is a way better fiancé than I'll ever be…"

_-YUURAM-_

Not far away…

"My love for you will end right here…right now…heika…"

_-YUURAM-_


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** An engagement accepted

**Author:** wolfiegirl93

**Rated:** T

**Disclaimer**: I do not own KKM

**Summary:** What happens if Elizabeth accepted Yuuri's offer to become Wolfram's fiancé? What happens if Yuuri finally comes to realize his feelings for the blonde soldier?

**Warnings:** Might contain violent language from now on. Contains bits and parts from the anime itself.

**Author's notes: **Sorry it took so long guys. School has started so things would get longer to update. But thank you for all those who reviewed and I'm glad I have so many fans! Thanks to those who put this on alert and favourite listed it. Oh and some might know I have changed my name from thecoolestgirlalive to wolfiegirl93.

**Japanese Translation: **  
Hahaue- mother  
Kaka- your/his Excellency  
Hai- right/yes/ok  
Ano/Ne- umm  
Nani- what  
Hennachoko- wimp  
Nazukeoya- godfather  
Geika- his/your highness  
Gomen/Gomenasai- sorry  
demo- but

**Chapter 2 **

_-YUURAM-_

"Alright everyone! We have exactly one week to prepare for the wedding! I want this wedding to be the best wedding ever! Flowers, invitations, cake, gowns, music, curtains, tables, chairs, glasses, wine, sprit, rings, happiness, joy…"

"Ano, heika? I think they know what to do…" Conrad interrupted. Yuuri looked at his godfather and rubbed his head, chuckling nervously.

"Yes, right. Now let's move everyone! I want this to be the best party ever!" Yuuri shouted clapping his hands.

"HAI!"

Everyone started running away laughing and shouting. Yuuri smiled at all of them and laid his hands on his hips. The only one that was not doing anything was the brown-haired man behind him.

"You know, Wolfram doesn't want to be married so fast." Conrad pointed out. Yuuri sighed remembering their last encounter.

"_Think Yuuri, think! The only person I would want to be with is you!"  
"All I feel is emptiness, sadness, loneliness, anger!"  
"Fine, I'll marry Elizabeth. As long as it keeps you from being gay or sad."_

"I know. But he'd told me he will marry Elizabeth-"

"To keep you happy?" Conrad finished. Yuuri sighed and rubbed his temple.

"Why can't you just love him the way he does?" Yuuri looked at the serious man and gasped playfully.

"You don't support the soon-to-be-wed couple?" Conrad sighed at the maou's remark and shook his head.

"I'm serious, heika. Wolfram doesn't love Elizabeth. I know because that day he proposed to her was an accident." Yuuri arched his brow.

"Nani?"

"They were in the gardens that day. They were talking. Elizabeth informed Wolf about her departure from Shin Makoku in search for her father. Wolfram nodded his head not caring and it pained his little sister…

"_Do you not care for me leaving?" Elizabeth asked. Wolfram just hmphed and crossed his arms.  
_"_Hennachokos always leave me anyways." Elizabeth frowned.  
_"_You calling me a wimp?" Wolfram looked at her.  
_"_Yes and-" before he could say anything else. He caught sight of a butterfly. It was flying around them annoyingly and as it came in front of Elizabeth's left cheek, Wolfram slapped it but it flew. Elizabeth held her left cheek and looked at her onii-chan in surprise. Wolfram was even more surprised at what he done and immediately left the blonde girl standing there.  
_"_Baka Wolfram, baka!" he whispered to himself._

"So you're saying the engagement was just an accident? How do you know this?"

"I was there when that happened, heika." Yuuri growled.

"Don't call me that! You are my Nazukeoya after all…" Yuuri said with a smile.

"Hai, Yuuri." Yuuri smiled harder at that and walked away from the swordsman.

"I need to go see what is happening. See you later Conrad!" Conrad waved back at Yuuri and his smile dropped.

"When will he learn his love for Wolf?" he asked himself.

"Soon." Conrad turned to the mysterious friend and bowed his head.

"Geika…"

"Shibuya's dumb as ever. He'll learn soon." Murata said smiling.

"I hope he finds out before the wedding." Conrad told himself.

_-YUURAM-_

"I said no!" Wolfram through the pillow at Yuuri and folded his arms.

"You've been in your room for the whole day, Wolfram. Come out and walk with Greta and Elizabeth."

"Why the hell do you care? And why do you still make Greta my child when we're not engaged anymore?" Yuuri stiffened at his questions but walked over to the blonde prince.

"Wolfram. You know Greta loves being with you, dad or not dad. Just let her be part of your new fam-"

"I agreed to marry her, heika. But I didn't agree to treat her like my wife." Yuuri's heart skipped a beat.

"Heika?" he asked himself.

"Yes, I no longer have the power to call you Hennachoko or Yuuri, heika." Wolfram closed his eyes and looked away. Yuuri wanted to say anything, anything to make the prince look at him but he couldn't. He stared at the pink nightgown and smiled to himself.

_Yuuri let out a big yawn and walked to his bed complaining he had worked to much for the day. He stopped when he caught sight of a lump on his bed. He walked towards it already thinking what it might be. Yuuri pulled the blanket off to find a blonde pretty boy sleeping on his bed with a pink nightgown on. He then realized it was Wolfram.  
_"_Wolfram?!" he called out shocked. Wolfram opened his emerald eyes and looked up to see his fiancé.  
_"_You're late, Yuuri…" he said. "I'm so sleepy, so hurry up and get in." Yuuri just held the blanket stunned and frozen. When he recovered, he frowned.  
_"_Why are you on my bed again, Wolfram?" he asked angrily. Wolfram got up from his lying position to sit up straight.  
_"_I had your interacts at heart, since you're a 'scaredy-cat'." He explained. Yuuri immediately respond.  
_"_No! I can sleep alone!" Wolfram closed his eyes happily went closer to Yuuri, slightly blushing.  
_"_Don't worry about it. We're engaged." Yuuri got so annoyed with those words and shouted at Wolfram.  
_"_That doesn't mean you have to act like we're already married!" Wolfram opened his eyes blush totally gone.  
_"_The whole country knows that you're my fiancé." He said proudly.  
_"_Nani?!" Yuuri asked shocked. His laughed nervously and fell onto the floor.  
_"_What's going on? We're both guys!" he asked no one.  
_"_You're a wimp, but I'm by your side, so you can be safe." Wolfram said blushing slightly again.  
_"_HOW CAN I?!" Yuuri exploded. He took Wolfram's arms after that and dragged him away from his bed to his door.  
_"_Get out of my room!" he shouted before slamming the door in front of Wolfram. _

Yuuri laughed remembering that memory and Wolfram opened his eyes. "What's so funny?" Yuuri looked at the prince and smiled.

"Remember the first time you went into my room to sleep?" Wolfram hmphed and looked away again trying to hide the blush creeping up onto his cheeks.

"Why did you suddenly thought of that, wim-… heika?" Yuuri winced at the word but smiled anyway. He sat down on the bed and looked at the ceiling.

"It's rather funny when you think about it again." Wolfram hmphed again but opened his eyes smiling. Although it hurt the prince that Yuuri didn't want him in his room, but he was able to enter after that. Now he has lost the chance to again.

Yuuri saw Wolfram deep in thought. He grinned as he slowly went closer to Wolfram, trying to give him a surprise attack. He kneeled on the bed making his hands into baer claws and gritted his teeth. He was about to roar when Wolfram turned around slamming his forehead onto the king's lips. Both boys were eyes wide shocked. They stayed like that for almost a minute until Yuuri realized what he had done. He fell of the bed and screamed.

"I'm so sorry, Wolfram! I was only trying to scare you!" Wolfram was still stunned but Yuuri's next words woke him up. "You shouldn't have turned around!" Wolfram felt his blood boil and threw another pillow at Yuuri.

"What the hell? You shouldn't have thought of scaring me at the first place, Hennachoko!" Yuuri frowned and got up.

"Don't call me a wimp!" Wolfram gasped recalling what he said and bowed his head.

"Gomen, heika…" Wolfram said closing his eyes. Yuuri looked at Wolfram surprised at the blonde's reaction.

"Ano, about that walk…" Wolfram sighed and got off the bed.

"Let me get changed first, Yuuri heika." Yuuri winced yet again and watched Wolfram getting his clothes. He took this opportunity to run out of the room, embarrassed by his earlier actions.

Wolfram saw Yuuri leaving and sighed. "Yuuri… baka…" he whispered to himself.

_-YUURAM-_

"Ne, Wolfram?" Wolfram looked at the purple-eyed girl next to him and smiled.

"Yes?" Elizabeth sighed looked at the sky.

"Isn't this wonderful? Just us walking in the gardens with our very own Greta…" she said patting the girls head. Greta ran away from Elizabeth and link her hands around Wolfram's arms.

"I want to go out and buy something for Yuuri…" she said almost too innocently. Wolfram smiled at the little girl and kneeled down to level his height with hers.

"Gomenasai, Greta. Why don't you go with Elizabeth instead? I need to train my soldiers today afternoon." Wolfram said warmly. Greta pouted but smiled at Elizabeth.

"Let's go!" she said happily.

_-YUURAM-_

"Greta?! Greta?" Yuuri walked down the halls feelings once again lonely. He had done the paperwork already and Günter was once again busy with the other two men with finding the box. He caught sight of Wolfram and ran to him.

"Ne, Wolfram. Have you seen Greta anywhere?" Wolfram greeted the king and nodded.

"She just went out with Elizabeth to go shopping." Yuuri frowned at the answer and looked around.

"Is something wrong heika?" Yuuri looked at Wolfram and smiled.

"Ano, are you free?" Wolfram shook his head and pointed at the soldiers approaching him.

"I have to train them. Maybe you should go find Conrad or someone."

"They're busy… No one is free…" Yuuri sad sadly but a voice interrupted them.

"Heika! Wolfram!" Wolfram smiled happily and so did Yuuri.

"Hahaue!" Wolfram greeted.

"Cheri-sama!" Yuuri greeted. As usual Cheri gave a warm hug to Yuuri and Wolfram and clapped happily.

"Did something happen when I'm gone?" she asked.

"Not-"

"Wolf's getting married in a week!" Yuuri said. Wolfram's smiled dropped and looked away as the mother shrieked with happiness. She hugged him again and clapped her hands repeatedly.

"My baby's gonna get married! I'm so proud!" She stopped her joy when she saw Wolf's face.

"Ano, is something wrong?" Wolfram kept no eye contact with any of them and bowed to his majesty. Yuuri could have sworn he saw tears.

"Gomen, heika, hahaue, I need to go train them now. See you at dinner." With that Wolfram left them running towards anywhere but his soldiers.

"Train?" Yuuri asked himself.

_-YUURAM-_

"Baka, Wolfram! Why did you cry in front of Yuuri like that?" he asked himself as he reached the gardens. He looked at the skies trying to stop the tears and sat down.

"Hahaue is also happy about the wedding. Isn't there anyone apart from me who doesn't?!"

"Yuuri does…" Wolfram looked to see Conrad standing there smiling at him.

"Conrad?"

"Yuuri heika doesn't know his love for you Wolfram. But he does know that he feels lonely without you. Haven't you realize he's been lonely lately?" Wolfram hmphed and looked away.

"Heika's lonely because no one's there to accompany him."

"That is because you are the one that is always by his side."

"Why do you care, Conrad? Heika always has fun when he's with you. He doesn't need me since he finds me annoying every time. He once told me to leave him alone!" Conrad sighed at this and sat down next to his brother.

"Heika doesn't need me to accompany him Wolfram. Trust me. I only do it because it is my duty to keep the maou fit." Wolfram rolled his eyes at that.

"And every time I'm with him, he would ask what you were doing. If he knows you're free, he got worried that you'll be lonely and bored." Wolfram looked at his brother and sighed.

"If that's it, then why was Yuuri so keen for me to marry Elizabeth?" Conrad smiled.

"Because he thinks it's-"

"The best for both of us. Well it is not working because Yuuri heika has made my life miserable and he'll regret this." With that Wolfram stood up and walked away. Conrad just stared at his borther in astonishment and shook his head.

"No, he does it because he doesn't know his true feelings for you yet…"

_-YUURAM-_

"Heika? Why did you tell Elizabeth and Wolfram to marry?" Yuuri looked at the ex-maou and sighed.

"I don't know! She's better for Wolfram anyway!" Cheri laughed and sighed.

"True, Elizabeth is really fond of my Wolfie baby…demo…Everyone can tell Wolfie baby loves you not her. He doesn't even like her anymore." Yuuri looked at Cheri and then to the sky.

"Cheri, this isn't only because of Wolfram. I mean, how can I marry a guy? In my world such thing is not common and it's really awkward. I know this is common and normal here but…"

"Do you know why it's common?" Yuuri looked at the smiling queen and shook his head.

"It's common because over here, man gave give a child. If it's a human, the man cannot."

"But if that's said, won't two men have a child?"

"It's quite easy to get a twin here huh?" Cheri asked. "No, only one man would give birth. Unless if they're twins. But since you're human and mazoku at the same time, Wolfram would be the one who will carry the child."

"Nani?!" Yuuri asked surprised to hear this.

"That is why it's normal for two guys to marry." Yuuri rubbed his head.

"Heika, please I want my Wolfram to have a happy future. I don't want him to regret what he's doing and judging by the way he looked when you told me their wedding date, he was not happy at all. He even cried! Wolf baby doesn't cry like that in public unless he has been hurt badly. Heika. Think about it. Please let Wolfram find his own bride or groom."

"But who he wants is me!" Yuuri shouted.

"Is that such a burden heika?" Yuuri was speechless.

"Heika, everyone could tell how you feel for my baby but only you have the right answer." With that Cheri-sama caught sight of Elizabeth and ran over to her. Greta saw Yuuri and hugged him.

"Yuuri. This is for you!" she said giving him a photo-frame. Yuuri took it and smiled. It was a plain photo-frame but it looks like Greta went somewhere to decorate it. It was filled with red glitter and a big heart on the top right corner. In there, there was Yuuri, herself and…

"When did we take this?" Greta felt sad that Yuuri didn't remember.

"Don't you remember that night when we first celebrated Father's Day? Before Wolfram was kidnapped, I told Breatice to take a picture of me and you and Wolfram, remember?" Yuuri smiled at the photo and gave it to her.

"Oh no, it's for you, Yuuri!" with that she ran to Elizabeth and Cheri and started playing with them. Yuuri looked at the photo again.

He was hugging Greta while Wolfram leaned on his back. He has to admit Wolfram is a great poser. He reminded him of a Japanese model. "I'll treasure this forever, Greta." He said as he watched the three play with each other.

"Wolfram. Gomen…"

_-YUURAM-_


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** An engagement accepted

**Author:** wolfiegirl93

**Rated:** T

**Disclaimer**: I do not own KKM

**Summary:** What happens if Elizabeth accepted Yuuri's offer to become Wolfram's fiancé? What happens if Yuuri finally comes to realize his feelings for the blonde soldier?

**Warnings:** Might contain violent language from now on. Contains bits and parts from the anime itself.

**Author's notes: **Sorry it took so long guys. School has started so things would get longer to update. But thank you for all those who reviewed and I'm glad I have so many fans! Thanks to those who put this on alert and favourite listed it.

**Chapter 3**

_-YUURAM-_

The wedding day is only a day away. Everyone was extremely busy preparing for it. Wolfram had chosen his suit already but Elizabeth hasn't. She went to try numbers of gowns leaving Wolfram walking in the gardens alone. His mother helped Elizabeth so that might be okay. Wolfram sighed and looked at the sky. Funny, he never realized it was going to rain.

"You agree with me too…" he told the sky. "You feel hurt don't you? That's why you're crying…" Wolfram smiled and chuckled slightly.

"Too bad everyone would be wet by your tears." Wolfram felt his own well up. He immediately blinked his eyes trying his best to stop them from falling.

"Tomorrow's the wedding. I should be happy!" he shouted clapping his hands together. But somehow, his smile faded and tears fell from his eyes.

"Yes, happiness…" he said and heard thunder. Rain started pouring down, covering Wolfram's tears. He was glad for the rain. Wolfram lifted his head closing his eyes letting the rain fall on him. He doesn't care if he gets sick. He doesn't care about anything anymore.

"Yuuri…" he sighed and opened his mouth letting the rain overflow in them. He wants to choke, to end this pain once and for all. But, fate wasn't with him.

"Wolfram!" he heard him shout. Wolfram opened his eyes and gasped. This made him swallow the water in his mouth and choked. Yuuri ran up to his blonde prince and patted his back. His left arm hitting the prince slightly while the other hand found its way up the blonde's left arm. they were in an awkward stand and if anyone passed them,, they'll mistake them for making out. Wolfram pulled away from Yuuri and looked away.

"Heika. I'm fine." Yuuri smiled and sighed in relief.

"What the hell were you trying to do, Wolf?" he asked calmly. Wolfram glared at the king and balled his fist.

"What does it look like, heika?" he said and brushed passed Yuuri. Yuuri just stood there smiling.

"You really hate me… Wolfram?" Wolfram stopped walking and hung his head. His golden locks covered his eyes and his fist loosened.

"Yes…" was all he could say. There was a long silence. Wolfram wondered if Yuuri was still there.

"Heika… Tomorrow's the wedding. Please don't make me as bad as now-" Wolfram gasped as he felt something cold against his lips. Wolfram's emerald eyes widened and he opened his mouth only to be attacked by Yuuri's watery tongue. Wolfram tried pulling away but Yuuri's firm grip on the demon's back was strong. The rain wasn't helping either.

The kiss became more passionate as Wolfram finally gave in. He doesn't know if he should be happy or sad. His one wish has finally come true, but…

"Heika!" he finally managed to say. Yuuri looked into those burning eyes and surrendered. He fell onto his knees and trembled.

"Gomenasai, Wolfram." He started covering his eyes from the blonde.

"I knew that you loved me but I never knew… you actually meant it until these past few days. And…"

Wolfram kneeled in front of Yuuri and lifted the maou's chin.

"Heika, what's in the past is forgotten…" Yuuri shook his head violently and gripped the pale wrists.

"Stop it!" he shouted. "Wolfram. I talked to your mother a few days back and I finally understand why there's boy and boy relationship. If I knew, I might have loved you earlier!" Wolfram gaped and another silence fell on them.

"Many people came up to me. Conrad came up to me yesterday. He told me about your pain and suffers and all those times we had together. It made me actually miss you, Wolfram. Please, forgive me. I didn't mean to give you to Elizabeth! I really didn't!" Yuuri hung his head down and let his tears flow.

"To be honest, I didn't know why I gave you to Elizabeth…" Wolfram gulped and withdrew his hands.

"But what about 'it was the best thing to do'?" Yuuri chuckled and wiped his tears away.

"It was just a silly excuse…" he said. Wolfram closed his eyes and stood up.

"Well, thanks for telling me that heika. I really need to get out of the rain. Besides, Elizabeth is waiting for me." Yuuri gasped and looked at Wolfram.

"No way!" Yuuri gasped out shocked. Wolfram was actually not caring?

"Way, now if you excuse me heika. I have no relationship with you anymore. Only servant to master. Please rest since you are an important guest to my wedding tomorrow. Please be happy for me and Elizabeth…" Wolfram then walked off letting one last flow of tears down his cheek. He stiffened and walked out of the garden.

"Gomenasai…Yuuri. But this is the best way…" Wolfram said. _"For me… I can't let you toy with me anymore…" _

_-YUURAM-_

Yuuri kneeled on the garden's floor not believing what happened. He really had lost Wolfram. Tears fell from his eyes uncontrollably. Why does this hurt so much? Why suddenly this pain? Yuuri held his chest and shook his head slowly.

"Why? Why this feeling? Why did I do that? I don't love him, do I?" Yuuri felt numb, he felt weak.

"_I have no relationship with you anymore…"_

Not even one?

"_Only servant to master…"_

Yuuri swallowed hard but the stinging in his throat made more tears fall down his eyes.

"_Please be happy for me and Elizabeth…"_

"Elizabeth…" Yuuri said. "What have I done?"

_-YUURAM-_

Gwendal and Günter were busy arranging contracts for their majesty to sign. Speaking of majesty, they haven't seen Yuuri for the whole afternoon. In fact, no one has! Conrad came into the room smiling as usual.

"Aah! Conrad! I'm beginning to worry about heika. He should be with Greta now but he isn't. The rain's pouring. Did he leave?" Günter asked. Conrad stopped smiling and blinked.

"Nani?"

_-YUURAM-_

"HEIKA!" Yuuri had been at the same spot for almost an hour now. His vision was beginning to blur due to the heavy rain. Yuuri smiled at Conrad and laughed.

"I lost him, Conrad…"

"Heika, what are you talking about?!" Conrad asked worriedly. Yuuri smiled and his eyes rolled to the back as he fell onto Conrad's arm.

"Heika! HEIKA!"

_-YUURAM-_

Wolfram sprinted out of his room and ran straight to the infirmary. He started panting.

"_NANI?!" Wolfram shouted. Dorcas stiffened and cleared his throat._

"_His majesty, heika has…." Without another word, Wolfram pushed the poor soldier aside and ran out of the room only to ignore the blonde girl waving at him._

"_Onii-chan?"_

"YUURI!" Wolfram shouted only to see Conrad, Gwendal, and Günter looking at him. Wolfram spotted Yuuri passed the three men and gaped. Yuuri's face was extremely pale. His lips were snow white and his body seemed motionless.

"Brother, is he?" Gwendal shook his head.

"He's seriously ill." Wolfram looked at Conrad who seemed to be staring at anything but the blonde prince.

"Weller?" Conrad glared at Wolfram sending shivers down the prince. The swordsmen walked out of the room signalling Wolfram to follow. Wolfram did as told and followed his brother towards the lonely corridor.

"Wolfram. What did you do?" Wolfram gulped.

"What do you mean?"

"Heika has been kneeling the whole time in the garden staring into blank space. He was pale and smiling crazily. Yes he might come down with a fever but Gisela told us she can't heal the thing putting him in this state…" Wolfram gulped but nodded to inform Conrad to continue.

"She can't heal the pain in his heart…" Wolfram stepped back a little shocked at what he was saying.

"Nani!?" he asked.

_-YUURAM-_

"Where did he go?" Elizabeth asked herself impatiently. Just then she heard her fiancé. She smiled and before she shouted, she saw Conrad with him. She gaped and hid behind one of the pillars. The next word stunned her.

"_Heika was hurt by your words…" _

What does Conrad mean by that? What did her prince charming do to the heika? Elizabeth looked at the two soldiers and frowned.

"_I didn't mean for this to happen. I never knew…"_

"_Wolfram. Heika loves you… he realized that but you have to hurt him…" _

"_But he was too late! Everyone knows that! Why did he choose now to tell me anyway? Tomorrow's my wedding and did Yuuri… no… Heika planned to tell me on the day before it? Conrad, Yuuri's not making this easier. I finally accepted my marriage to Elizabeth so he was too late…" _

"_Do you really?" _

Elizabeth eyed Wolfram hoping for him to nod his head or something. She saw him hesitate but sighed relieved when he answered.

"_I… am…"_

Conrad didn't look pleased. Elizabeth knows that Conrad can read her dearest very well and she herself could tell Wolfram didn't mean it.

"_Wolfram. I know I'm not an accepted brother to you but… I still see you like one. I'll respect your decision but I won't forgive you if my godson doesn't wake up. You know how important he is to me and Shin Makoku…" _

Elizabeth saw Wolfram sighing and nodding his head.

"_I know…"_

The girl watched as Conrad started walking away leaving the stunned Wolfram alone.

"_Oh and Wolf. I don't know what exactly happened to you and heika at the gardens this morning, but you're the only one that can save him now." _

Elizabeth looked at the trembling Wolfram and saw him collapsed on one of the pillars.

"Yuuri… gomenasai!" she heard him say. She caught sight of Wolfram's silent tears and felt her heart being stabbed.

"You…you really do love heika, do you?"

_-YUURAM-_

Inside Yuuri's head…

It was dark and alone. Yuuri Shibuya looked around panting hard. He started to panic.

"Where am I?" he asked himself scared. He can't see anything. Just then he saw Wolfram staring at him. Yuuri sighed in relief and ran up to his friend.

"Wolfram!" he shouted happily. But no matter how long he ran, he couldn't reach Wolfram. Yuuri stopped smiling and ran faster.

"Wait! Wolfram! Don't leave me!" he shouted. Wolfram and Yuuri's distance became further apart and Wolf slowly vanished. Yuuri screamed and ran faster.

"Wolfram!" he shouted letting his tears fall down. He stopped as he felt something up his spine. Shivers.

"_I have no relationship with you anymore…"_

"NO!" Yuuri shouted falling onto his knees. He clutched his head tightly and squeezed his eyes shut tightly.

"_I have no relationship with you anymore…"_

"DON'T!"

"_I have no relationship with you anymore…"_

"WOLFRAM!!!!!"

_-YUURAM-_

Wolfram watched the unconscious Yuuri and touched his face. It was dead cold. Suddenly sweat beads appeared on Yuuri's head. The king's eyes were moving as if he's having a nightmare. Wolfram held the king's hands and sighed.

"It's exactly 12 hours till the wedding Yuuri. Wake up!" he said. All Yuuri gave was more sweat. Wolfram squeezed his hand harder and kissed it.

"Wake up, Yuuri…" he prayed.

"_Wolfram! Don't leave me!" _

_-YUURAM-_

Wolfram gasped and looked at Yuuri. He swore he heard his voice but shook his head.

"_If I knew, I might have loved you earlier!"_

Wolfram sighed and looked at the night sky.

"Yuuri. Was I that harsh?"

"_I have no relationship with you anymore…"_

Wolfram squeezed Yuuri's hand and hid his burning eyes.

"Yuuri… wake up!" he shouted.

_-YUURAM-_

"_Yuuri… wake up!"_

Yuuri clutched his head tighter.

"Stop!" he begged. "Please stop!"

"WOLFRAM!" he shouted, too weak to think about anything.

"I love you Wolfram! Save me! Help me!"

"I NEED YOU!"

_-YUURAM-_

"_I NEED YOU"_

"Yuuri…." Wolfram sighed and kissed the king's forehead.

"I need you too…"


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** An engagement accepted  
**Author**: wolfiegirl93  
**Rated:** T  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own KKM

**Summary:** What happens if Elizabeth accepted Yuuri's offer to become Wolfram's fiancé? What happens if Yuuri finally comes to realize his feelings for the blonde soldier?

**Warnings:** Might contain violent language from now on. Contains bits and parts from the anime itself.

**Author's notes:** Sorry it took so long guys. School has started so things would get longer to update. But thank you for all those who reviewed and I'm glad I have so many fans! Thanks to those who put this on alert and favourite listed it. Oh and if you noticed that chapter 2 has two chapters. I am so sorry but the second chapter 2 is supposed to be chapter 3. Meaning this is chapter 5. Sorry for the error. Oh and please ming the many mistakes in this chapter. I'm in a rush so I didn't have time to check it. Oh and **PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Chapter 5**

_-YUURAM-_

The wedding was cancelled due to Yuuri's illness. Wolfram had never left Yuuri's side since the little connection they had a week ago. Somehow they managed to have a slight communication system. No one can get Wolfram to eat, not even his fiancé or Conrad. Wolfram was pale.

"_I won't eat until Yuuri wakes up!"_

Of course, Yuuri couldn't hear those words since he was trapped in his own cold word.

All Yuuri could see was the future of Wolfram and Elizabeth and losing that certain blonde. Those words kept repeating over and over his head.

"_I have no relationship with you anymore"_

Sometimes Wolfram can hear the sharp cries Yuuri gave in his head and sometimes Yuuri can hear Wolfram's cooing and shouts as well.

Wolfram had never stopped loving the king and will never plan to. He loves him with all his heart and unless he died, the feeling would disappear. He only agreed to marry Elizabeth because he has to accept the proposal he gave to her and because it's Yuuri's choice and orders. He will do anything Yuuri says since he is the king… his beloved king.

"_To be honest, I didn't know why I gave you to Elizabeth…"_

"Did you mean that? Or was it just an excuse to let me be with you?" Wolfram asked Yuuri while holding his hand. He squeezed it and breathed hard.

"Wake up, Yuuri! Please! It's been two weeks!" no reply. Wolfram felt his heart tighten. He always hated the silence that Yuuri gave him. He missed the noisy wimpy boy.

'_If I do… I'll lose you…'_ Wolfram blinked and let go of Yuuri's hand. Silence fell upon the two and Yuuri's hand moved. Wolfram held it again and brought the hand to his heart.

"Yuuri, can you hear me?" Yuuri gave a mentally nod.

'_If I wake up, you're wedding would be held. I can't let you go, Wolfram. I can't let you leave me!' _Wolfram felt tears welling up in his eyes.

"Yuuri, you're saying things. Wake up. I'll never leave you…"

'_That's what you say now! Conrad said he'll be fine and will always be with me no matter what. But then he went to Big Shimaron and left me! I can't let that happen, especially when that guy is you!'_

Wolfram felt extremely touched.

"I can't back down now. Yuuri, I'm engaged to Elizabeth. Our marriage is final and official. Not even the maou can stop it. You let your chance go, there's no more… Yuuri wake up!"

'_NO!!!!'_

"Wake up or I'll die with you!" Yuuri's hand twitched under Wolfram hold and tears sprang down his eyes.

'_Don't…'_ Yuuri said trembling. Wolfram kissed the king's hand and sighed.

"Then wake up…" a frown appeared on Yuuri's face. Wolfram smiled and held Yuuri's hand tighter. Yuuri's finally waking up.

"That's it! I promise, I'll be with you always!"

_-YUURAM-_

Outside the door, Elizabeth heard everything.

"_I'll never leave you…"  
"Wake up or I'll die with you!"  
"I promise, I'll be with you always!"_

"Wolfram…" she said. She knew their love is strong. Elizabeth was about to give up when Wolfram's next word stopped her.

"Yuuri, open your eyes. Elizabeth is nothing to me. I promise, when you wake up, I'll try my best to cancel our engagement…"

Elizabeth gasped and clenched her fist. No, she can't let that happen. She mustn't let her lover go. She must not let Yuuri open his eyes. She opened the door and Wolfram swung his head. What caught Elizabeth was that both boys were actually crying. This made her angrier. She stormed up to the almost awake Yuuri and then snatched the hand away from Wolfram.

"Elizabeth!" he shouted. The girl ignored her fiancé and closed her eyes. She needed to contact Yuuri.

_-YUURAM-_

_"Yuuri!" Yuuri was in a pitch black hole as always. He saw Elizabeth's glowing form and gasped._

"_Elizabeth? Where's Wolfram?" Elizabeth walked up to Yuuri and slapped his right cheek._

"_I must not wake up!" Yuuri touched the cheek and widened his eyes._

"_I cannot let you wake up!" Yuuri looked at the fuming girl and sighed. He knew what she wanted. She wanted Wolfram to be with her forever._

"_You…heard our convo?" Elizabeth shook her head._

"_I can only hear Wolf's replies. Since you're mentally talking to him. Heika. I do not want to be rude to you but…" Yuuri shook his head._

"_I know. You want Wolfram to be with you more than me right? I can do that but let me ask you Elizabeth. Is it fair to Wolfram? He's doing this because I ordered him to!" Elizabeth pushed Yuuri down._

"_HE LOVES ME! NOT YOU ME! HE JUST DOESN'T KNOW THAT YET! HE WILL ONE DAY BUT THAT DAY WILL NEVER COME IF YOU'RE IN HIS LIFE! IF YOU'RE NOT THE KING, I COULD HAVE KILLED YOU RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW! HEIKA! PLEASE GIVE ME WOLFRAM!" Yuuri sat on the floor shocked at her outburst._

"_You really love him, do you?" Elizabeth fell onto her knees crying and nodded._

"_Since young…" Yuuri smiled and hugged her._

"_I don't want to hurt you or him so… I'll do what you want." Elizabeth looked at the king with open eyes. Yuuri was smiling yet crying silently. _

"_Heika?" _

"_Elizabeth, I have to wake up and carry on my duties. Although I finally accepted my love for him… I don't want to interfere with your marriage. Please forgive me. I shouldn't have told Wolf my feelings huh?"_

"…"

"_I'll wake up, but I'll leave Wolfram to you. Please treat him well." Elizabeth smiled and kissed the king._

"_Oh heika! You're the best king ever!" Yuuri smiled and wiped his tears._

"_I promise you I'll leave him alone now." Elizabeth nodded and disappeared._

"_Thank you, heika…"_

_Yuuri waved goodbye and focused more on waking up. He had made a promise and he must keep it. Letting his tears down freely, he closed his eyes and sighed._

"_Wolfram… I'm sorry…"_

_-YUURAM-_

Elizabeth opened her eyes with a smile on her lips. Wolfram snatched Yuuri's hand back and stared at the blonde.

"What the hell are you trying to do?!" Elizabeth smiled and kissed Wolf's cheek.

"See you at dinner, lover!" she said and ran out of the room happily. Wolfram frowned and heard a groan. He snapped and knelt down.

"Yuuri?" Yuuri opened his eyes and looked at Wolfram's angelic face. He smiled but those words came back to him.

"_HEIKA! PLEASE GIVE ME WOLFRAM!"_

Yuuri's smile faded as he tried to keep the falling tears from showing. However, it didn't work.

"Yuuri?" Wolfram asked concerned.

"Nothing! It's been a while… I must go to Gwendal… I have papers to sign…" With that, Yuuri sat up and walked off. Wolfram watched the king walk off without any emotion in him. Just pain.

"Yuuri?"

_-YUURAM-_

Yuuri walked down the hallway trying his best to look normal. Dorcas walked passed and greeted the king. Yuuri nodded and walked off. Dorcas smiled but stopped.

"HEIKA?!" Yuuri laughed and waved his hand.

"HEIKA'S AWAKE!" Dorcas shouted bowing happily on his knees.

"HEIKA HEIKA HEIKA!!!!" he kept saying.

Günter heard this and ran up to Yuuri.

"HEIIIKKAA!" he shouted. Yuuri laughed and hugged the man.

"Günter!" he greeted.

"Oh heika! We were all so worried sick! Wolfram's the most!" Yuuri stiffened and looked away.

"He hasn't eaten for two weeks straight. He never left your side and to be honest, he hasn't spoken to anyone…" Yuuri felt extremely guilty.

"He was with me the whole time…" he repeated. "And this is what he gets in return…"

"Heika?" Dorcas asked.

"It…isn't fair. Günter, do me a favour…"

_-YUURAM-_

Wolfram sat in the gardens once again and sighed. Elizabeth came running up to him and kissed him.

"Wolfram!" she greeted. His face was empty. "Are you ok?" she asked concerned.

"Why? Why is Yuuri acting like that?" Elizabeth gulped and looked at his emerald eyes. It was full of pain.

"What…did he do?" she asked nervously.

"He woke up and smiled at me then he just sat up and walked away saying he has duties to do." Wolfram said.

"It's his…duty…" Elizabeth stated. Wolfram sighed.

"I know…" Elizabeth sighed and smiled.

"Well, at least we can focus more on our future…" she said. Wolfram muttered under his breath.

"Is there a future for both of us?" Elizabeth heard it.

"Forget about heika, Wolfram. He's just a boy. It's better to marry a girl you know…" then it hit him. Wolfram wasn't as stupid as people think.

"What did you say to him?" he asked angrily. Elizabeth gulped.

"Huh?"

"You heard me! What the hell did you say to him?" Elizabeth closed her eys and looked away.

"I don't understand…"

"The only way to communicate with Yuuri is true his hand. You took his hand and closed your eyes. It's obvious you were talking to him especially when you smiled at the end. What did you tell him to do?!" Wolfram was near rage. Flames were burning in his eyes. Elizabeth blinked and grinned.

"You're not the dumb onii-chan I knew before…" she said evilly.

"WHAT DID YOU TELL HIM!?" he snapped, fire ball in his hands.

"I just told him not to interfere with our future life. You're now mine Wolfram, not the heika's. I'm the one you love from now on, not him." Wolfram roared and trough the fire at her.

"How can I marry such a cruel lady like you!?" Elizabeth dodged it and laughed.

"We're getting married because of the Heika's decision. You have no choice but to obey the king's orders. The king also cannot interfere. You know that right? Once a decision was made by the king, no one can change it…not even him. A marriage is one tough decision for the king. He can't back down on his words like what he's doing now. I'm just saving him from a sinful crime…" Wolfram sat on the floor and hit his head.

"I…" he said close to tears. He never thought Elizabeth would be so cruel.

"You changed…" was all he could say,

"Love takes people to another step." Came her reply.

"Will you marry me even though there's no love?" Elizabeth paused and frowned.

"I know you love me, Wolfram. Your proposal says it all." Wolfram was too weak to argue back.

"It…says it all?" was all he could manage to say when Günter appeared.

"KAKA!" Wolfram looked at the older man who was carrying something.

"What's that?" he asked

Günter smiled and gave it to him. "It's for you from Yuuri!" he said happily. Wolfram blinked and stood up. He took the present. It was a box of chocolate in a heart-shaped box. There's a letter stuck to the box. He took it and read it.

_Wolfram,  
I am so sorry for the way I acted earlier. I guess I was too caught up on something I forgot to greet you properly. Please forgive me my friend. This is to make up for my rude behaviour and..  
Wolfram,  
This would be the first and last thing I would give you. You might not know but in my world, today's Valentine's Day. A day where a couple show signs of love. You're mine Wolfram, but not anymore. You belong to Elizabeth now. Please accept that.  
Wolfram,  
A king never takes his words back. Your engagement with Elizabeth is one of the words I'll never take back. Please accept my apology.  
Wolfram,  
I know you love me as I do too. But I have no choice now. Like you said, I was too late. I know that now and I hope we can still be friends. Your love for me would be treasured forever. But it's time for you to make a future. With the right fiancé, with the right sex, a different sex. I'll support the both of you forever.  
Wolfram,  
Happy Valentine's Day!  
With much love,  
Yuuri…_

"Yuuri…" Wolfram sighed, his hand shaking furiously. He was extremely weak. He was extremely vulnerable! No matter that the garden was a public area, Wolfram fell onto his knees crying his hardest out. Elizabeth took the letter and a part of her was mad, while the other part of her was extremely happy. Next to read it was Günter. He gasped in horror and gave the letter to Wolfram.

"I'm so sorry, Wolfram… I didn't know…" Wolfram pushed the man away and faced Elizabeth.

"Happy, my love?! Happy?! Yes, you are. Very happy! Yes, I'll marry you since Yuuri says so but never forget something… I too have changed. I no longer think anything about you. I thought of you as a friend but right now… I HATE YOU!" With that he ran off not caring about the soldiers and maids staring at him. He felt as if he was dead.

"_Dead…"_

_-YUURAM-_


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** An accepted engagement  
**Author**: wolfiegirl93  
**Rated:** T  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own KKM

**Summary:** What happens if Elizabeth accepted Yuuri's offer to become Wolfram's fiancé? What happens if Yuuri finally comes to realize his feelings for the blonde soldier?

**Warnings:** Might contain violent language from now on.

**Author's notes:** Sorry it took so long guys. School has started so things would get longer to update. But thank you for all those who reviewed and I'm glad I have so many fans! Thanks to those who put this on alert and favourite listed it. Oh and if you noticed that chapter 2 has two chapters. I am so sorry but the second chapter 2 is supposed to be chapter 3. Meaning this is chapter 5. Sorry for the error. Oh and please mind the many mistakes in this chapter. I'm in a rush so I didn't have time to check it. Oh and **PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Chapter 6**

_-YUURAM-_

Elizabeth continued wandering down the empty hallways. Wolfram was spending most of his time with her, she was glad for that! But…something in his eyes made her feel uneasy. He was a soldier, a very obedient soldier deep down. He'll do whatever people say especially for his **ex**-fiancé. He was placing a fake mask on his face, everyone knows that. She was the only one who tried to ignore that fact. But she couldn't anymore. Wolfram was lifeless, empty, shattered.

She watched her future husband train his soldiers and surprisingly, Wolfram never screamed at them anymore. He often went out of the castle alone and came back late at night just in time for bed. His reason was probably to avoid the blonde girl. Yes, since that tragic scene in the gardens on Valentine's Day, Wolfram and Elizabeth were forced to share a room.

"That's it for today…" she heard him say.

"But, Lord Wolfram, it has only been 30 minutes…"

"I said that's it for today. I'm too tired to teach. Go to Sir Conrad if you want more training." With that she watched the thin mazoku prince walk towards the tower where Gwendal was. The prince bowed and continued his journey to no where. Elizabeth frowned. She couldn't handle it. She needed to make Wolfram forget about the king, and focus on her with passion.

_-YUURAM-_

"Greta! Where are you!?" the raven haired boy groaned looking at every place he could think of.

"Daddy won't catch me with that lazy effort!" Yuuri chuckled and sighed.

"Come out come out wherever you are!" he heard the girl giggle and grinned. He leapt into the dark area and heard a loud shriek. "I finally caught you, my dear!"

"Eww, papa! Say that to Wolfram not me!" Yuuri's laughter died down at the mention of the other boy's name. Greta sensed his uneasiness and gasped.

"Yuuri… I'm so sorry… I forgot Wolfram wasn't my…papa anymore…" the king was too caught up in his own thoughts to hear the child's apology.

_One whole month, it's been one whole month…_

"Yuuri?"

_I had hurt that boy for so long and my punishment began after Valentine's Day…_

"Daddy?"

_Life without that brat sure is lonely…_

"Shibuyaaaa!!"

_Wolfram… I miss you…_

"Wolfram wants to talk to you!" Yuuri blinked and caught sight of Murata and Wolfram right in front of him. His heart raced faster.

Wolfram was totally lifeless. The stare he gave Yuuri was nothing like the stares he had when he was controlled by Shinou.

"Is something the matter?" Yuuri asked patting Greta.

Wolfram watched Yuuri patting her and tensed.

_It's been around 2 months since I held the little girl…_

"Wolfram and Conrad are going to search for a demon called Derek von Walde. Yes, it's another relative of Gwendal and no he's not like Hube." Yuuri blinked and sighed.

"And you're telling me this because…" Murata grinned.

"I think it is better that Wolfram tells you this, Shibuya. Come Greta this is a private matter…Let's go find Anissina hmm?" Greta looked at Yuuri who nodded to her and vanished around the corners with Murata. He sighed.

"That girl sure has grown up…"

Wolfram felt his heart ache again. Those times they had together came back. The first time they saw Greta, the first time they had a family picnic together. The first time they played hide and seek together, all those times they had fun together. And then there were those times where the break-off and engagement took place.

"Wolfram?"

_Yuuri, take care of yourself and Greta…_

"Wolfram?"

_I promised to marry Elizabeth and…_

"Wolfram?!"

"What the hell do you want Eli-" he stopped as he saw Yuuri frowning at him. He looked away and apologized. Yuuri's gaze softened and he smiled.

"You were saying?"

"Why were you telling me about your leave?" Wolfram rolled his eyes and looked at the king.

"Because you're coming with us…"

_-YUURAM -_

"Finally! Get to go out of the castle for a while!" Yuuri sighed happily. Conrad watched his godson stretch before helping him up his horse. "Say Conrad. This Derek guy, how is he like?" Conrad smiled.

"An opposite from Gwendal, but a similar to Günter…" Yuuri gave him a confused look. This made Conrad chuckle.

"Hmph! What Conrad is trying to say is that he's as passionate as Günter himself." Yuuri chuckled nervously and followed the two out of the castle.

"And we're looking for him because?"

"Why, your majesty. He's related, he needs protection, and he's a fan of your fiancé…" Wolfram frowned and looked away blushing.

"Shut up, Lord Weller!" he shouted angrily. Conrad just smiled and kept in front. Yuuri felt something in his belly after that sentence but ignored it.

"A fan eh?"

_-YUURAM -_

All eyes were on Wolfram as he took his clothes off. Yuuri noticed the stares and frowned. Wolfram really had to choose perverted bodyguards.

"Wolfram, why don't you change in your tent? It's warmer there…" Wolfram rolled his eyes.

"I'm near the fire meaning it's warmer…" Yuuri sighed.

"That an order Wolfram!" Wolfram blinked at Yuuri's tone. He made an 'hmph' sound but followed his orders.

Yuuri gave one last glare to the perverted soldiers before following Wolfram to his…their tent. As he got in, Wolfram's bareback was facing him as he pulled down his pants. Yuuri blushed although it was normal to see guys strip. However, something in him made him looked away giving Wolfram his space.

Wolfram caught sight of the blushing Yuuri and walked up to him. He, in his forest green G-String underwear, tapped Yuuri's shoulder and frowned.

"Something's bothering you…What's wrong?" Yuuri blushed harder and looked away.

"What are you going to wear?" Wolfram shrugged.

"Well, since your horse accidentally kicked my horse and sent me flying into the lake nearby, I guess I'll just have to go with wet for the time being…" Yuuri apologized. His mind kept playing on those lustful stares and frowned. He decided he should tell Wolfram.

"Did you not notice all those perverted stares at you, Wolfram?" Wolfram blinked again and sighed.

"You just noticed that?" Yuuri gaped. He couldn't believe Wolfram's reply. He knew all along and did nothing to stop those dirty-crossed soldiers!

"You knew? What the hell, Wolfram! And you let them?!" Wolfram walked back to where he was earlier and put on his pants.

"Yuuri…heika, even if I hate those stares, they're the only soldiers good enough to be my guards and…"

"You can always get new ones!" Wolfram glared at Yuuri making him shut up.

"I don't blame them for staring. I mean, I am too good looking anyways. I'm drooled at both girls and boys…" Yuuri shook his head violently.

"It's sick and wrong Wolfram! It's not a right thing to do! Girl and guy it's just not accepted!" Yuuri turned to leave but left a short message to Wolfram.

"And you called me a cheater…"

_-YUURAM -_

Wolfram just stood there holding his shirt. He sighed and threw the shirt at the tent door (don't what to call it). "Damn you, Yuuri!" he growled to himself before falling to the ground burying his face in his hands.

Yuuri was making things worse. Why does that king care for him? He usually ignores him. No, he cares for everyone, including Wolfram. Wolfram sighed and lay down on his back on the hard floor.

"He cares for everyone…"

_-YUURAM-_

Yuuri sat down near the fire frowning furiously. He watched the soldiers, Conrad's and Wolfram preparing their own tents and cooking food. He growled. What he couldn't understand was the fact Wolfram was always calling him a cheater when he was a filthy cheater himself.

He told himself it's because Wolfram was used to the fact he was drooled on and totally think it's normal. He didn't disagree with Wolfram. He was handsome. No, he IS handsome. Clothes or not, he's always the handsome one. Yuuri's eyes went big.

"What am I thinking?!" he asked himself shaking his head. "I think I need a bath…" Yuuri informed the guards of his leave to the lake and strode off with one, Conrad.

"Your majesty, is something the matter?" Yuuri turned to face his godfather and smiled.

"I'm just tired that's all…nothing to worry about…" Conrad smiled and nodded. He watched around the lake trying to detect any sign of spies as Yuuri took off his clothes.

"Here I go!" he shouted making Conrad looked at him. He dived into the lake and sighed.

"Sure you don't want to come in Conrad?"

"Your majesty, it is my duty to protect you from danger…If I 'come in' there with you, I would lose my concentration…" Yuuri pouted.

"It's Yuuri, Conrad…" Conrad apologized and watched Yuuri bathe while listening to his surroundings.

"It's too quite…" Conrad mumbled glad Yuuri didn't hear.

_-YUURAM-_

Wolfram closed his eyes and sighed. He got up trying to find his shirt but found it was missing. He had thrown it out but it wasn't there anymore.

"Odd?" he mumbled. He walked out shirtless making all those soldiers stare at him.

"Alright, who took my damn shirt?!" Wolfram shouted fire in one hand. The soldiers looked at each other confused.

"We thought you had it, Lord Wolfram…" one replied. Wolfram growled in frustration and walked back in the tent.

"Great, just great!" he shouted falling back onto the ground again.

_-YUURAM-_

"Goodnight Conrad!" Yuuri shouted to Conrad and walked into his tent. Shocked to see Wolfram still shirtless sleeping there on the hard grassy floor, Yuuri woke the blonde up.

"Yuuri?" Wolfram asked groggily. Yuuri smiled and looked around the room.

"Where's your shirt Wolfram?" Wolfram rolled his eyes and groaned.

"Someone took it…I don't know where it went…" Yuuri blinked.

"Wasn't it with you the last time I saw?" Wolfram looked away and closed his eyes.

"When you called me a cheater I threw it out of the tent." Yuuri paused and sighed.

"Idiot…" he said and took the blanket out of his traveling bag. Wolfram ruffled his hair and lay back down on the grass.

"Where's your blanket?" Yuuri asked. Wolfram rolled his eyes.

"I didn't have time to pack it. This morning I was sent to take care of Greta. Unlike some people who takes no responsibility to her daughter," Yuuri frowned at that and lay on the sheet.

"I was held up but Günter to whole morning. What do you want from me!?" he said sleepily. Wolfram 'hmphed' again and turn his back to Yuuri.

"Goodnight heika!" he yawned.

"Not with that condition, it's not!" Wolfram was about to yell at Yuuri when he felt a soft fabric wrapping around his body.

"Don't want you to catch a cold now…" Yuuri smiled before closing his eyes. Wolfram blushed but grinned. He snuggled closer to Yuuri, making himself comfortable before falling asleep.

"Night, wimp…"

_-YUURAM-_

"HEIKA!!!!!" Günter screamed around the castle's corridors as usual, praying his majesty would come back safe and sound.

"Oh, heika! You have left me again! Is this the punishment from Shinou? Is this what I get for loving an engaged man…"

"HE is NOT engaged ANYMORE!" Günter paused to see a frowning Elizabeth.

"Wolfram had agreed to marry right after this trip!" Günter gasped.

"But, your majesty…your highness…umm… it's just too early! Heika is not here to arrange the wedding, Wolfram kaka is not here to agree with the functions and…"

"He told me to arrange everything! Which is what I am going to do, wether you like it or not!" with that she stormed out not caring about anything but the wedding.

"I'm going to win you forever, Wolfram dear. I am not going to lose against the majesty himself."

_-YUURAM-_

Wolfram woke up very early that day and rubbed his eyes. It was warm by Yuuri's side but something made his heart pain. He couldn't take it anymore. This trip was only suppose to be for Conrad and himself, but somehow Conrad had talk Wolfram into bringing Yuuri. He never felt so defeated. Wolfram got out of Yuuri's grip and walked out of the tent to the lake. He washed his face.

"I wonder if she had told everyone about our wedding…" he said to himself.

"Yes, I believe she had…" Wolfram widened his eyes to see his brother leaning against a tree nearby. Apparently Conrad had just got out from his bath.

"Weller..." Wolfram greeted.

"It's too early for a wedding." Wolfram took of his pants and clenched his fist.

"I know, but I made up my mind. I don't want to go through the preparations because my mind would only be focused on Yuuri. I might change my mind of the marriage and break our promise. This was the only way. I wanted to go on this journey to forget about Yuuri, to stay away from him until I found Derek…"

"Is that why you were against my wish to bring Yuuri?" Wolfram dived into the lake and nodded.

"It was the only excuse I could think of." Conrad sighed and walked up to his brother.

"He loves you…" Wolfram immediately went under water trying to wash away those words. As he reached the surface, he saw no sign of Conrad. He never realized the tears falling from his eyes.

"No…he doesn't…"

_-YUURAM-_


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** An accepted engagement  
**Author**: wolfiegirl93  
**Rated:** T  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own KKM

**Summary:** What happens if Elizabeth accepted Yuuri's offer to become Wolfram's fiancé? What happens if Yuuri finally comes to realize his feelings for the blonde soldier?

**Warnings:** Might contain violent language from now on.

**Author's notes:** Sorry it took so long guys. School has started so things would get longer to update. But thank you for all those who reviewed and I'm glad I have so many fans! Thanks to those who put this on alert and favourite listed it. Oh and if you noticed that chapter 2 has two chapters. I am so sorry but the second chapter 2 is supposed to be chapter 3. Meaning this is chapter 7. Sorry for the error. Oh and please mind the many mistakes in this chapter. I'm in a rush so I didn't have time to check it. As you can see, this is the last and final chapter. Sorry if it's extremely rushed and very straight forward and maybe OOC. But I am trying to finish my fictions as fast as possible so I can take more time thinking and planning on my new story "friendship, love, and hatred". It's going very well with one chapter already. This chapter is not only the last, but also the shortest. I hope you would enjoy it, and please read my other stories too. I am laying back on "the power of niyao" because it's not going well. Sorry for all those who wanted the update for that story. I'll end that one as fast as I can too. Oh and **PLEASE REVIEW! **GOODBYE AND THANKS FOR READING "AN ACCEPTED ENGAGEMENT!"

**Chapter 7**

_-YUURAM-_

Yuuri and the others kept going without anymore rests. They just received news that Derek had just moved his troops out of his location and into the woods. They need to search fast in order for the groom to attend his wedding.

Being selfish, Yuuri tried delaying them for search by saying he's tired, he's sick, or sprained his ankle. He saw Wolfram's face flushed red with anger. Sometimes Yuuri felt guilty, while other times he grinned.

They were heading deeper into the forest when all of a sudden, a large group of bandits appeared.

"You're in human territory! Be gone you hideous monsters!" one shouted. There was only one way to defend themselves…fight.

As much as Yuuri hated violence, this he had to accept since one sliced through Wolfram's back. The cut was deep, but not something a mazoku can't handle.

Wolfram stayed strong, fighting as many as he could while Yuuri was pushed around by Conrad who used his body and sword as his shield. Yuuri watched n horror as another sword sliced through Wolfram's bleeding back and the prince lost his strength and rested on the ground. Yuuri had enough. His anger suddenly burst screaming Wolfram's name as loud as his lungs could, and felt everything around him turning black.

The maou had risen.

_-YUURAM-_

Wolfram heard the king's scream and smiled.

"You do care…" he sighed before closing his emerald eyes.

The next thing the prince knew was he was wrapped his nothing but his trousers and bandages around his waist and was left completely exposed. They were still in the forest, but the trees seemed burnt.

"You're finally awake?" he heard. Wolfram whipped around to see Yuuri smiling warmly at him. He watched the king squirt out some water from the river and placed it on his forehead.

"Those were some deep cuts Wolfram…" his voice sounded rough and lumpy. It has almost seemed like Yuuri was weeping!

"Need anything? Water? Food? Conrad?"

"Conrad?" Wolfram asked disgust and confused. Yuuri blushed and rubbed his head.

"Well…he is the peace calmer…" Yuuri covered his face, expecting a blow or a hit from the prince but nothing came.

"Wimp…" Yuuri smiled.

"Yeah, I'm just a wimp…" Wolfram looked away not noticing a wide grin on the king's face.

"Wolfram?" his voice sounded uncertain, scared, sad…

Wolfram turned around to see the sad eyes of the king. "Yes?" he asked.

"Are you…really going to…well…marry Eilzabeth…right after this trip?" Wolfram blinked at the seriousness in Yuuri's eyes and sighed.

"A promise is a promise, Yuuri…"

"BUT YOU CAN CALL IT OFF IF YOU DON'T LOVE HER!!!" Wolfram jerked slightly at the harsh tone in Yuuri's voice.

"Like I said, a promise is a promise, and besides, how would you know if I don't love her?"

"It's like super obvious Wolfram…" Yuuri dared to roll his eyes.

"THEN WHY THE HELL DID YOU TELL ME TO MARRY THAT GIRL?!" Wolfram bellowed tears starting to swell.

"You know how hard it is to cope with that girl when all I think about is you?"  
"You know how hard it is to accept the fact she is my fiancé, not you?"  
"You know how hard it is to live with that girl day and night after our wedding?"  
"You know how hard it is to get you out of my freaking blonde head?!"

Wolfram gave up in keeping his tears in and let them all out.

"There are so many things in me now, Yuuri… I just…Wanna get it over with. You're my king, Shin Makoku's king. I am a humble yet aggressive servant of yours and have the right to follow your orders. I am your puppet, Yuuri. What you want, I do… That's my permanent decision…from now on…" Yuuri watched the sobbing man hugging himself on the floor and felt tears welling up in him too. 

"Wolfram… I'm so sorry…" he said hugging the crying man. "I'm so sorry I made you feel all this pain, I really am. It's just, I tried not to accept the point that males are allowed to marry males and males do not get pregnant. I believe I failed to do so and… started telling you to marry then telling you I don't want you too…"

Wolfram seemed confused.

"Truth is I don't want you to marry her. It's just…Elizabeth has been truly hurt by you and I guess I… I hate being too soft! Wolfram, marry her or not marry her is totally up to you. Do not go through this marriage because I ordered you too…Follow your heart…"

"You love me?" Wolfram asked wiping his tears away.

"Yes, I do… Please, think what is best for you…" Wolfram closed his eyes as he felt Yuuri's warm hand.

"I-i-i…want to be with you…Yuuri…" Yuuri smiled and hugged him.

"I do to you too… But…just give me time to…take all this…male to male thing in…" Wolfram hugged him back crying into the king's olive green shirt.

"Yes…as long as I'm with you…" Yuuri kissed the smaller boy's forehead and both of them just sat there, cuddled up near the river.

Somewhere in the shadows lies a smiling man.

"I'm proud of you, Yuuri…I truly am…" with that, Conrad walked off to leave them in privacy.

_-YUURAM-_

Elizabeth felt a sudden shiver down her spine. Something was happening out there and she knew it.

"Wolfram?" she asked.

"Wolfram is not here and we have to arrange your wedding Elizabeth. Now, as much as I hate to do this kind of stuff… GET MOVING!!!!!" Elizabeth frowned and the taller man and walked off.

"Oh Gwendal I am sooooooo looking forward to become your sister in law!"

_-YUURAM-_

The search for Derek took longer than expected. They came back a whole month later to the palace and was surprised by the decorations.

"I still can't believe we went to all that searching for nothing." Wolfram muttered trying his best to ignore the decorations. Yuuri chuckled taking his eyes off the pink ribbons and hugged Wolfram's waist.

"I would say it was all for nothing!" he pointed out. Wolfram smiled and leaned into the man's chest.

Apparently Derek was killed in one of the battles against the bandits not long before they reached his troops. Wolfram took it more seriously than anyone but got over it soon.

They weren't close, more like a servant to master kind of thing. Wolfram's the master, Derek's the slave.

Elizabeth came rushing out hands wide for Wolfram but was cut short by the slim hand on his waist.

"Eccuse, your majesty, I believe you are holding my fiancé and future husband!" she crossed her arms with much anger.

"Sorry, but the wedding's off…" Yuuri informed.

"You can't do that!" Elizabeth shouted through the mutters and gasps.

"Actually, he can. King's orders, and…" Wolfram smiled at Yuuri.

"Your future husband's orders too…" Elizabeth froze at place as she watched the two people exchange lustful smiles. She had enough. Avoiding all the questioning stares, she slapped the blonde prince on his left cheek.

"You're mine…and only mine!" she screamed tears flowing down. Yuuri was almost losing the silent war and Wolfram knew.

He can't let Yuuri give him up, not again.

"No!" Wolfram was about to say the exact same words. Only this one was serious, slightly rough, and with anger.

"Wolfram has already agreed to marry me with pure love and honour. He agreed to marry you with respect and orders…"

"Marry?" everyone asked at the same time.

"Meet your future queen of Shin Makoku…" Yuuri said childishly.

"Impossible! You told me he will marry e, you will step aside! Your majesty you betrayer! You beast!"

Silence filled the place.

"Wolfram is to marry me and that is that…" Yuuri tried to hold his anger. His serious voice came out with a grunt and that was all to it. Elizabeth was sent away by two guards back to her home.

"I'll get my prince back! A promise will never be broken! Your majesty! This isn't over!" her sadness, anger, and pain was strong in that sentence. Yuuri felt extremely guilty.

"I'm sorry…Elizabeth…"

_-YUURAM-_

"That was really surprising…" Wolfram laughed while lying on the bed. He heard no response only to a sound of the table being hit.

"Yuuri?" Yuuri was sitting on the bed while his hands were tightly clenched on the side desk. His eyes were shut ever so tightly and he was gritting his teeth.

"I've never felt so selfish in my entire life!" he shouted banging the table once again.

Wolfram sighed and massaged his tensed fiancé.

"You're taking back what was truly yours, Yuuri. There's nothing to be guilty of." Yuuri calmed down and sighed.

"Yeah… What was mine…" Wolfram smiled and leaned his head on Yuuri's shoulder.

"I'm just glad to be by your side again…" he whispered. Yuuri turned around and hugged the boy.

"Yeah, me too… Nothing we'll tear us apart again, Wolfram. I promise. We'll wed this week. Any time this week, your pick! And no one can tear us apart, no one…"

"Yuuri…"

And with one last tight embrace, the two fiancées shared their first ever kiss with each other, caressing every moment of this.

_-YUURAM-_


End file.
